


You Don’t Own Me

by atatamori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: R18ABO年上老夫少妻注意架空/国王X骗子少量SM元素预警





	1. Chapter 1

“陛下，我们找到了合适的人选。”  
“你是说我的结婚对象。”  
“不、不。我们通常不这么称呼。您的发情期处理对象——我们这么说。”  
索尔站在高楼上，还未取下之前在议事厅时戴的王冠，俯瞰的眼神有些漫不经心。他对这些毫无意义的惯例活动依然提不起兴趣。他知道这个王国里有多少人日夜期盼能看到一位新的王室成员，哪怕这些王子或是公主只是来自国王一夜情的对象。而他也知道自己正值壮年，还远不需用像其他人那样忧心忡忡地认为：国王快上40了，那就是说，不是快萎就是快嗝屁了。  
——如果索尔还是个二十岁的小伙子，他会一个个地找人去演武场喝一杯酒。年轻的王子酒后想和人切磋几下又怎么了？  
可他已经不再是个年轻小伙，更不是一位“殿下”，不能在鼻青脸肿的臣下去找父王告状时再摆出混不吝的模样，嬉皮笑脸地混过去。  
现在，他活得像个国王——中年的，思考得像个国王——中年的，性欲也像个国王——老年的。而索尔将以自己作为国王的尊严担保，这绝非生理因素，他只是学会了把它们控制在一个合理的略低范围。  
克制，像个国王。  
Omega们站在楼下。  
他们看起来都有些紧张。这情有可原。  
他们从王国的各个地方纷纷赶来，把自己打扮得光彩照人，哪怕国王“阳痿”的名声已经盛传了多年也依然不减热情地前仆后继。而现在却远远还是野心实现的第一步。  
贴身侍官又开始用那种隐晦的期待眼神看他，代表整个王国的意志虔心期盼国王能给这些人哪怕一个“第一步”的开端。  
“不，”索尔摇摇头，有些叹息地笑了笑，“他们的年龄大多还不到我的一半，还只是孩子。”  
侍卫官表情复杂，“陛下，”他踌躇地开口，“我们总不能找和你一个年纪的。”  
——恕我直言，在ABO的世界里，您可能是单身狗年纪最大的那一位了。  
哪怕爱好是熟女也有些过分了啊。和国王同时代的人已经纷纷脱团。您是在要求我们强抢已婚之妇！  
侍卫官的眼睛里隐藏着一个曲折复杂的狗血故事。  
“要是你们能直接取消这项活动，”索尔往楼下走，充分表示出了财大气粗的国王气场，“我可以反过来每人赏你们一个‘熟女’——纯金的。”  
“……”侍卫官跟上去，决然闭眼扼腕，“还是一个活的王子更好。”  
#国王拒绝了你的提议，并暗暗认为他一个“宝宝”还不需要自己的宝宝。#  
索尔来到广场上，牵过自己的马匹。  
在一分钟后，他会结束对这些Omega的安慰，并派人遣送他们回家，再前往猎场狩猎——通常情况下是这样。  
“我现在还没有或是立一位王后，或是养几个情人的意思，我会派——”索尔骑在他的马上，手里握着粗长的马鞭。  
他昂了昂下巴，“为什么把那孩子锁起来？”  
“如果您也曾和他接触过，您就明白镣铐和口嚼的重要性。”  
“哦？”索尔挑眉，“我倒好奇是什么Omega能让你们提起重视？”他不以为意地笑了声，用鞭子指向队伍末端的人，“把他解开。”  
士兵把人解开后，用矛尖警惕地对准他的后背，眼睛半点不移。  
“您看见了，”侍卫官微皱着眉，“他的发色——他并非我们的同胞。他有一张精通蛊惑的嘴，在边界的时候，害了我们好几队的战士陷入自相残杀。如果您有兴致，那也可以不用他这张嘴——”  
索尔抬手制止侍卫官继续在大庭广众下说出不雅的言论，依然看着那个Omega，“我好奇你还有什么其他的才能。”  
“没有。”他很年轻，大概只有十八九岁，正是索尔年纪的一半。过耳的黑发往后梳起，显得有几分乖巧，只是相较于多半羞怯、矜持的Omega来说，他笑得过于肆意了，“只除了一个。”  
国王善于包容任性的家伙。索尔顺着下去，“是什么？”  
“我是Omega。”他张开双臂展示自己，是属于深知自己外表优势者的骄傲与任性，“而你是Alpha。”  
这是一个勾引。索尔挑高了眉。并不高明。  
他表达这个意思：“这里站着二十几位Omega，Alpha更多。”  
“可我只有一个。”他很张狂，像很多年轻而漂亮的孩子一样，知道自己的优势，明白自己对更年长Alpha们的诱惑，而变得轻狂，认为全世界的所有人都该宠爱自己。  
可比起其他年轻漂亮的孩子，他更漂亮，更自大，带着从别人那里都看不到的特别的邪气，像个随时都会给你个惊喜或是惊吓的小恶魔——你永远也猜不到他的下一步动作。这样子并不让人讨厌，索尔想，这孩子正和一个该被溺爱的小公主身份相称，仿佛他生来就非得要被人爱不可，而你却无法对他开口说“不”。  
索尔有些兴趣，但他依旧不打算和一个如此年轻的男孩玩一场过于刺激的性爱游戏。  
那不是国王的做法，也不是一个中年人的做法。  
他转头想要让侍卫把他带下去。  
“我知道所有做爱的理论。”他听见那孩子在他的身后说，那声音有些低沉，带着轻浮、狂傲与不知为何竟能彼此融洽的优雅。  
他再次回过头。  
“我知道所有做爱的理论，从书上。”那孩子说，接着抬头用那双绿色的眼睛看他，“可我想要你教我实践，全部。”  
索尔听见自己的心跳在耳边震耳欲聋地响了起来——多年以来的第一次。  
他低沉醇厚的声音带上几分难以察觉的沙哑，“那我又能得到什么不同？”  
“我。”他满脸的理所当然。  
这个年轻、放肆、漂亮的小Omega伸出自己纤长的手指，从自己的唇间一路滑下，直到被腰间的皮带阻隔。他像其他认为这根皮带碍事的人一样，用一根手指把它勾起——这更加凸显了他的腰部曲线，“我和他们都不一样。”  
他松开手，勾起一个狡黠与挑衅的笑容。  
“而你可以亲自来检验真假。”  
该死的，索尔喘了几口粗气，他居然就爱吃这一套。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
他看到这个年轻的男孩加深了自己的笑容，“洛基。”他说。

“你想要先洗澡？或者先喝一杯红酒？”索尔把自己的披风挂在寝宫的衣架上，问道。  
而他并没有得到回答。  
这个男孩像是生来就爱和他对着干。  
索尔回过头，接着看到了一个已经把自己脱光了的Omega。  
和从小就被教育得委婉、被动的“国产”Omega不同，他像是并不介意自己的身体会不会被只见过一面的Alpha全部看光。  
他对展示自己的身体反而带着自信。  
他应该如此。索尔不自知地咽下一口红酒，仿若无味。  
他赤脚一步一步走过来，莹白的身体消瘦却并不瘦弱，肌肉线条漂亮而不夸张，皮肤透着独属年轻的光滑与紧致。  
“洛基……”索尔意义不明地叹息了一声，竟不知道自己想要做什么——也许是往后示弱地退一步。  
“嗯？”他听见这个已经攀上自己肩膀的主动Omega从鼻子里发出一声慵懒的疑问。  
他想要说什么。  
可Omega已经吻住了他。  
哪有这样的吻？  
没有爱情的缱绻，也没有熟练的技巧，只有一份迫切要占据上风的争强好胜。  
索尔想要笑话这份与Omega身份不相合的好胜心，可实际上他的下半身却已经挺立起来——仿佛一把精钢千锤百炼的坚硬铁柱。  
“你就是不知道该怎样做一个优秀的Omega，是吗？”在他们的双唇分开后，索尔低笑着问他。  
“我不需要做一个优秀的Omega，”洛基抬起一条腿，在他身上缓缓蹭过，他抱着国王，贴在他的耳边低声说，“我只要当一个能让你勃起的Omega。”  
他用膝盖往上顶住了Alpha藏在裤子里的武器，低笑道，“而显然我做得很好。”  
他把国王往后推倒在床上，骑在Alpha的身上。  
索尔意识到这是一个处处都喜爱占有主动权的Omega，而显然，索尔抓住一条正在恶意挑拨的腿，他的技术却还远不足以支撑他完成这份野心。  
索尔翻身把他压在身下。  
Omega显然对他结实而高大的身躯有些接受不能，被压在身下时，即使满脸气愤不甘，却也只能给出一丁点微不足道的挣扎。  
索尔只用一只手就制止住那点挣扎，而另一只手则开始解自己的衣服。直到那些繁琐的国王服饰全部除去后，他再次全部压在Omega的身上——他对力量的控制饱经锻炼，能充分保持在一个不足以夺走呼吸，却能带来足够压力的力道上。  
“想要得到接吻的主动权可不只需要笨拙的挑逗。”他的话激起了Omega的愤怒，他低笑着俯身给予一个实践课程，“慢慢来。”他把舌头伸进Omega的嘴里，熟练地与那条想要转败为胜却不知所措的舌头陷入纠缠。  
他用舌头深深地伸入Omega的口腔，甚至快伸到了喉咙里。他用一只手把那两只挣扎的手按在Omega的头顶上，像一场真枪实弹的排演，不仅打算霸占身下的那张嘴，就连上面这张也要全部霸占干净，哪怕喉咙深处、胃里也必须全部被他的信息素占满不可。  
在几分钟后，他退了出来，舔过Omega因难受而流出眼泪的眼睛，“乖。”他低笑着哄这个年轻的小家伙，缓慢而耐心地抚摸他变得紧绷的身体，直到后者放松下来重新绷紧那根不服输的弦。  
“那好。”他捏了捏Omega的乳头，发出低沉的笑声，他又贴了上去，“我们再来一次。再慢一些，我得教会你怎样在接吻的时候学会呼吸。”  
他结实的胸膛得到了一个Omega全力的锤击。  
而他不痛不痒。  
他着迷地抚摸身下这具年轻的躯体。  
它是如此漂亮，青涩，映在他的眼中时，却又像是写满了色情与性欲。  
他想要抚摸过这具身体的每一处，舔过其上的每一寸肌肤，在每一处显眼或隐秘的腺体里都注满自己的信息素，正如他将分开那双修长笔直的腿，深深埋入，再在被强行打开的生殖腔里灌满自己的精液，直到Omega红着眼睛向他哭诉自己已经吃不下了为止。  
而他也能感受到对方同样的沉迷。他深知自己作为一个Alpha的魅力之处，仿佛荷尔蒙的化身般将让这些Omega无法自拔地沉浸于和他的痴缠，这是写在DNA里的生理本能。哪怕是这个傲慢的小Omega，也无法抵抗本能，只能任由信息素和荷尔蒙让他变得疯狂，变得渴望，变得把双腿大打开，像条蛇一般，攀附在他的身体上，只渴求他的占有。  
他想他或许可以标记这个小家伙。  
他喜欢在这个小家伙的子宫里成结的想法。  
索尔露出微笑，接着分开了他的双腿。  
“不！”Omega强迫自己从生理本能中醒过来，“现在，你该去洗澡了。”洛基一把把国王推下了床。  
索尔挺着坚硬的阴茎，不可思议，“什么？”  
他娇气得像个豌豆公主，却还非得要求别人配合他的任性不可，“不洗澡，就不要碰我。”  
这孩子。索尔深吸一口气。  
腿已经软了，嘴还红肿着，下面软得不行，恐怕就连生殖腔都已经做好了承受的准备，在这种时候，居然还来要求一个中场歇息的洗澡。  
“你和我一起？”索尔想要往前继续。而Omega却伸出一条腿抵住他的胸口。  
“只有你。”他慵懒地躺在揉乱的丝绸与抱枕之中，黑发散乱地铺陈在脸的两侧。他伸手往下摸上自己的洞口，一边刻意发出小猫发情般放肆的呻吟，一边毫不留情地下命令，“去洗澡。”  
索尔的眼神变得深暗，半晌才哑声说了一句，“好。”他握住胸前的那只脚掌，捏在手心摩挲了一会儿，“好——只是这一次。接下来，我希望轮到你说完所有的‘好’，不管我有什么要求。”  
他昂起骄傲的下巴，“你能有什么要求？”  
“不少。”索尔挑眉，露出一个微笑，“远超过你的认知，小孩。”  
“如你所言，我会一一，全部教给你。”  
洛基露出一个挑衅的微笑，全盘接受这个挑战。  
什么克制，索尔泡在巨大的浴池里。什么像个国王。  
现在，他就只是一个Alpha。  
纯种的，禁欲多年的，累积雄厚的，正值发情期的，面前还有个远胜过他一切设想的年轻美貌的Omega的Alpha。  
他将不能保证今晚就让他的Omega确实地怀上他的骨肉，可他将保证接下来的整整一周他的Omega都只有哭着求饶的份。  
国王系着一条浴巾，迈着稳重、期待的脚步走进了房间。  
房间空无一人。  
索尔来回环顾，他在猜测这又是一个什么样的惊喜。  
或许是一个躲在衣柜中的孩子气恶作剧，或许是一个穿性感睡衣藏在被子里的色情诱惑。  
不。已经当了十几年国王的索尔很快意识到，哪个都不是。  
那个Omega已经从这个房间里消失，或许甚至已经离开了这座王宫。  
——连同他的王冠与权戒一起。  
不仅是一只养不熟的猫。索尔披上浴袍，来到窗前。  
还是一个叫人头痛牙痒的小恶魔。  
一个巧舌如簧的骗子。  
一个狡猾过头的小偷。  
他有一双清澈的蓝色眼睛，往往透着信任、自信与骄傲，而现在，那双眼睛里积压着一些阴郁的东西，像是赤道的蔚蓝海面正开始孕育一场雷霆骤雨的风暴。  
洛基说得不错。  
他和其他所有的Omega都不同。  
在那些Omega面前，他始终是个国王。而在洛基面前，他被剥下国王的披风，偷走国王的王冠，只剩下一个Alpha。  
Alpha会不惜一切代价地绑回自己的Omega，禁锢他，占有他，直到把他操得生殖腔里溢满他的精液，洞口红肿得只能在他怀里哭着忏悔自己的过错。  
惹怒一位Alpha绝非一件好事。  
而惹怒一位国王——


	2. You Don't Own Me 下

狩猎，可以说是一项和平年代最集聚人类恶性的活动。扼制不断，历史渊长，无数动物头颅的装饰挂满胜利者的客厅墙面。  
索尔擅长这个。  
他无往不利，包括这次。  
他在狩猎一个Omega。年轻的，活着的，人类的——  
正值发情期的。  
“说出来，而我会给你我的披风。”  
洛基趴在马背上，裸身拒绝投降，他咬牙挤出一个笑容：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
索尔缓慢地点了点头，“那么，”他取下马背上的缰绳，皮靴踏在低浅的水洼里，溅上泥水的半点，“我们就这么回去。”他说。  
洛基拒绝认输。他像是还没学会圆滑的曲意迎合——即便这股潜质已经从他的性格里逐渐凸显，而不经事的年纪依然让他还不愿意适时地收起自己的倔强。  
他咬牙低伏在马背上，布满淤痕的身体埋进光滑的动物皮毛。  
这是国王心爱的马匹。  
他赤身伏在马上。国王的信息素弥漫在四处，甚至从他的身体内部缓缓溢出。就仿佛他被关在了国王丝绸与皮草做的牢笼。  
有这么一幅著名的油画*。  
一个全身赤裸的美丽女人骑在红色布匹包裹的白马之上，低垂着头经过空寂的街道。  
她被盛传为为了自己的丈夫能减免民众的税收，而甘愿达成了丈夫的苛刻条件。在她骑行的当日，所有的门窗紧紧关闭，街道沉寂无声且空无一人。她以自我牺牲成全他人，而他人亦还以她尊重。  
在互相成全里，故事只留下了浪漫与美谈。  
现在，他沦落到同一个处境——仅只被迫赤身骑在马上一点。  
这个故事也没有什么“成全”“尊重”或是“浪漫”。  
他更不是什么舍己为人的贵族女性，竭尽所能地想要反抗自己蛮横的丈夫。  
当国王带着他的马与他马上的猎物回到城中，整个王国的人都将知道，他——一个尚未被这里的民众知晓名字的Omega，被国王从王国边境最幽深的森林里带了回来：衣服被受到愤怒的国王扯碎，身体被尖利的Alpha牙齿留满齿痕，脖子被锁上了动物的镣铐，眼睛被逼迫出了红色与洇湿。彻彻底底地，被一个Alpha，他们的国王，占有了干净。  
洛基伏在马背上，背脊处有几截骨头凸显了出来，肩胛骨也还算不上坚实，从头到尾都不过是一具刚刚从孩子气里过渡过来的身体：也许经过了刻苦的锻炼，却失败地只为孩童的纤细填入了几块算不上数的肌肉。现在那些象征年轻的骨头透过薄薄的皮肤显露了一部分形状。  
它们正在瑟瑟发抖。  
索尔觉得它们像小动物一般可爱。  
不是他一贯不在乎的那种毛绒绒的类型。  
冰冷、苍白、触碰处传来滑腻与意外的力道。  
他联想起一条刚熬过一次蜕皮期的蛇。  
上一次，他把那条蛇缠绕在身上，缓慢而细致地抚摸那些光滑又艳丽的鳞片。  
这一次，索尔停下脚步。这个高度差让他刚好能一低头就亲吻上那截脊背。  
他想起之前的那段时光——  
顺着信息素留下的浅淡踪影，不惊动原住客地潜行在森林，长久而惊人地忍耐过一个一个国王不应接触过的野外之夜。  
他追上自以为聪明绝顶的Omega，看他惊恐而不可置信的眼神，扯开他准备周全的野外生存护具，在国王的披风上、巨树的遮掩下、森林的注目下，替一个如婴儿般赤裸的骗子Omega戴上他的王冠。  
“你喜欢这个。”索尔用藤蔓捆住Omega的双手，把它们束缚在Omega的头顶，像过去观赏他所得战利品制成的雕塑饰品，充满欣赏与骄傲意味地俯看他的杰作。  
“他们说得不错。”索尔低沉的声音是年长者惯有的稳重与教诲，“你是个无情无义的小骗子，你该被绑起来。”  
洛基咬着口里的手帕，绿色的眼睛里装满化形的愤怒与仇恨。  
而这只增添他的光彩。  
索尔终于意识到，他面对的并非一条乖巧黏人的宠物黄金蟒，出现在清澈蔚蓝的泳池里，在七月的艳阳下舒展自己金色的耀眼魅力。  
这是一条货真价实，色彩斑斓的毒蛇。  
或许在小时候显得灰扑扑又不起眼，在一次又一次的蜕皮中，却浸染越来越艳丽的色彩。  
他就该出现在同样斑斓的亚马逊雨林，带着隐秘无尽的危险与难以忽视的艳丽朝自己的猎物吐出纤长的蛇信，露出冰冷审慎的竖瞳。  
“你喜欢这个。我也可以给你这个。我不在乎。”索尔扶正洛基头上的王冠，煞有介事，“可这个并不适合你。”  
国王的王冠庄严、厚重、压抑，除了彰显至高的权力以外似乎毫无他用。而王后的王冠往往奢华璀璨，可以妆点上他的宝库里所有最名贵的珠宝。银色、绿色、黑色，国王有权利让他的王后光彩照人。  
他适合这个。索尔想。  
而洛基把这视作一个嘲笑。  
他变得愤怒，绿色的眼睛笼罩明亮的光亮，苍白的身体覆盖一层薄红。  
“我不会再叫你‘小孩’，因为我将对你做的行为不属于我会对孩子做的范畴。”索尔说，他的声音听起来很正经，像是正站在王宫的阳台上对自己的人民讲话，“但我也希望你能明白一点。”现在他听着像个老师了。  
“或许在孩童时期，人们总因为你的年纪、因为你的性别轻易地就原谅你的行为。但你已经并非孩童。你该明白作为一个成年人，做错了就有弥补的义务，有承担的责任。”他说完，解开了洛基嘴上的布条。  
年轻的Omega并不把他的教诲当一回事，反而微红着眼，愤怒、不甘、仇视地看他，“不要装作一副像是关心我的长辈模样！”他低声怒吼，“你只不过想和我做爱，又何必找什么冠冕堂皇的借口！”  
“好啊！”他恶狠狠地瞪着国王，大大地张开了自己的双腿，“上我，标记我，把我变成你的第一千零一个情人，从今往后活着只为对你张开腿。”  
“不，你还不明白。”索尔反而用自己的外套盖住他的身体，仿佛这空气里正四处狂乱地勾引的信息素并不存在似的，“我不乘人之危，除非你主动开口请求。”  
洛基大声嗤笑一声，“你休想！”  
索尔的表情有些诧异，像是不明白为什么这个明明并不笨拙的Omega却在此事上显得如此迟钝。  
他尽力宽容地叹了一口气，“我说成年人必须为自己的行为负责。”他意有所指，“你逃亡的方式和路线都显出了你的智慧。可你显然并未注意到来自自己身上的最大漏洞。”  
在洛基有些茫然回想的神情里，他指出来，“你快发情了。”  
“你急剧增长的信息素就像在我前进的每一百米都插了块写得清清楚楚的指示牌。”  
“我不否认如果一个Alpha，或是一个Beta选择这片森林的小道穿越国境时会有多么成功，可我却对一个马上就要进入发情期的Omega选择这条道路保持怀疑。”  
洛基的脸变得苍白，显然已经意识到了这个巨大的疏漏与可能的后果。  
他已经事先排除过自己发情周期的影响，却还沦落到如此地步，唯一的理由就是之前与这个男人的接触，虽十分短暂却已然完全挑拨起了他作为Omega的生理本能，让他的性器官以为它们就将得到一次真枪实弹的性爱，而提前地开始做准备。  
该死！洛基咬紧牙关。该死的Omega本能！该死的Alpha！  
——他并不把主动接触国王的前提往自己身上引。  
“我并不强迫你。”索尔说，“但我也不会让你去寻找别的Alpha或是什么雄性动物——前者鉴于我已经了解过你贫瘠的交际网，你只能向陌生人或是牛郎寻求帮助，后者鉴于这片森林的偏僻性，你甚至不一定能支撑到找到人类的时候。”  
“而我是个Alpha，”索尔继续向他解释，“哪怕只有万分之一的可能，我的本能也不会容忍我放任一个心仪的Omega被他人占有、玷污，或是标记。”  
洛基气得发笑，“那伟大的国王陛下要给我的选择呢？”  
“选择让我来帮助你。或者我们也可以在这里等待你的发情期完全过去。”  
洛基的眼眶因怒火而变红。  
他深知一个Omega的发情期有多么难捱。  
在器官尚且稚嫩青涩的时期，已经足够他濒临崩溃，到了现在刚刚成熟而预备绽放的现在，其后果他就连想象也不愿意。而他一贯并非一个意志坚定如铁的人。  
在五分钟后，他做出妥协。  
——比起到忍受不了的时候，向这个男人用自己狼狈不堪的模样说出毫无底线的祈求，还不如在此刻就事先保留尊严与抢占主动权。  
他面朝眼前面容深刻而严肃的Alpha，再次张开了自己的双腿——伴随一个远比刚才勾人的笑容，“那我选择你。”  
“上我，但不能标记我。”他对国王傲慢下令，“你还得解开这条该死的藤蔓。”  
“鉴于你总假装成那副体贴人意的糟糕模样，我想你一定会恪守承诺。”  
“的确如此。”索尔点头，和洛基一样，对自己已经挺立坚硬的下体视若无物，“这次我不会做任何你不主动请求的事情。”  
“不是‘这次’，”洛基表情变得阴狠，“‘只有这次’。”  
索尔笑了笑，并不说话。  
他解开藤蔓，在洛基来得及拾起什么武器反抗以前，把他压制在自己的身下——他们的身高相差不大，体型上却足以一个包裹另一个。索尔认为这是一个“刚刚好”的标准之一。  
“现在，”他按住洛基的后脑勺，低沉着声音道，“让我们先瞧瞧，上次的课程你学会了多少。”  
洛基屡屡试图在唇舌交缠中抢占优势。而年长的Alpha却通过实践向他充分展示了，作为一个能做他父亲的人，拥有的技巧与耐心。  
索尔重重地舔过洛基的上颚，退出了舌头，对着已经眼角绯红的Omega轻笑道，“你还是没有学会。”  
在洛基不服气地反驳以前，他再次捏着Omega的下巴，伸进了舌头，“但没关系，”在间隙里他低声说，“我们可以实践很多很多次。你很聪明，”他勾出了Omega的舌头，重重地吸允了一次，在Omega情不自禁的呻吟声里笑道，“你会学得很快。”  
“你的衣服。”洛基扯住Alpha的衬衣下摆，说话时还有些含糊不清。可他很快就投入了这场“战争”。  
索尔是一个无可挑剔的性爱对象，一个耐心而完美的引导者。从生理上，技术上，心理上，他都没有任何一个理由让人不陷入疯狂的沉迷。即使叛逆如洛基，如今也不过只是一个刚刚成年，除了书本以外经验全无的Omega罢了。  
而Omega这个性别，本身就与性爱密不可分。  
洛基紧紧地把自己全部贴紧Alpha结实的身体，胡乱而不得章法地抚摸那些坚硬的肌肉。他想要得到更多的爱抚，想要Alpha用手、用嘴唇满足他更多的欲望，可他不知道该指挥Alpha该从哪里给他满足。  
所幸他面对的是一个年龄远大于他的男人。  
索尔吻住他的唇，再沿着往下，轻咬了一口他的下巴。Omega高高仰起的脖颈露出修长而脆弱的曲线，这份美丽得到了Alpha不做遮掩的奖励。  
他凹陷而纤细的锁骨，纤薄却不贫瘠的胸脯，已显雏形的腹部肌理，延伸往下的人鱼线，笔直而修长的双腿，软若无骨却不乏力道的柔韧度……甚至就连小腿与脚腕上也被Alpha动情地吸允与咬噬。  
索尔早就知道他将从和这个Omega的性爱里得到极大的满足，却也未曾想过这份快感会是他此前从未经历过的极致。  
他伸出手指开始为最终，也是最好的目的开辟道路。  
一方面他想要在下一秒就直接进入Omega的身体，以缓解自己可能已经濒临爆炸的欲望。而另一方面比起自己的满足，他更想要这个从未经事的Omega从他这里得到一个无与伦比的第一次，以至于哪怕往后洛基想要和别的人纠缠，也只会想起这一个夏日的午后，他在一棵树下是如何被国王给予了此生他人再也不能给的绝顶高潮。  
他选择后者。  
当他正式进入的时候，他的Omega已经陷入了极度的渴望与不耐。他用牙齿咬他，拳头砸他，双脚踢他，像是如果索尔下一秒还不给他快乐的话，他就要和Alpha同归于尽。  
在下一秒，他如愿以偿。  
被真正用Alpha的下体深入自己身体来的感觉，并不如洛基想象得那样刺激、快乐，但也远不像他曾想过的那样糟。  
在开始的一段时间里，他只感到了胀痛与难受。他挣扎着想要逃开，最终却蜷缩在Alpha的怀里，被他用温和的话语与温柔的亲吻所抚慰。他开始一次又一次地试图逃避开这个刚才他还迫切催促的活动，像个喜怒过于善变的熊孩子，可一次又一次，他只是被抱得更紧，占有得更深，被亲吻和爱抚得越来越往投降的天平另一端靠拢。  
所幸的是，他遇到的是索尔。  
可悲的是，他遇到的是索尔。  
比起其他经历第一次的Omega来说，他开始得到快感的时间远远快于平均线。可一旦他开始得到快感，开始发出满足的喟叹，他就不再得到索尔的温柔与耐心。  
狩猎人抓住了猎物。而现在，狩猎人变成了野兽。  
他的动作变得又快又重，每一次挺入都仿佛在Omega的体内凿开了更多的田地。  
洛基再也没有办法露出自己尖利的爪牙，他只能尖叫、呻吟，把自己的双腿张开到最大，把自己的身体仿佛要嵌入对方体内的狂乱。他被过于深入的撞击弄出了眼泪，甚至有干呕的冲动，他用染黑的指甲刺入Alpha坚硬的肌肉，一边低泣着一边发出承受不住的满足喘息。  
在Alpha钻入最里时，洛基发出了一声克制不住的尖叫。他看过很多书籍，明白很多理论，甚至能拼出那个部位冗长的全称。  
可知道和感受是完全的两码事。  
在此前的十八年间，他从未感受过这个器官的存在。  
可就在现在密集的十八分钟里，他被一次又一次地强迫打开了Omega的生殖腔。  
“出去！出去……”他哽咽着推搡Alpha的肩膀，这一次却没有得到任何绅士的体贴。  
那个器官只是不停地深入，不断地攻击，把他的体内——此前从未有人涉足过的体内生生钻出一条孔径来。  
洛基保持最后一丝理智不让自己害怕得哭出来。  
可他觉得自己的肚子就要被戳破了，体内被别人弄得乱七八糟，而他却疯狂地只得到了更多的快感。  
“说你想要我标记。”国王命令道。  
而他的武器正蓄势待发，甚至想要钻入最里面，霸占Omega的子宫。  
洛基咬住下唇，红肿着眼摇头。  
“为什么？”讨人厌的Alpha一边更加加深力道，一边慢条斯理地讨论。  
“和我结婚会有什么损害？我所有的一切都将与你共有。”  
洛基一边蜷缩身体，想要从那些密集沉重到恐怖的攻击里逃开，一边摇头，“我不会臣服于任何人。”  
他红着眼看了索尔一眼，突然凑上来，在索尔的唇上狠狠咬了一口，直到血液冒出来为止，“我更不会属于你。”  
“那就不要。”索尔的嘴唇流下血液，自己却显得不放在心上，“你不必要一定属于我。在此之前，我可以属于你。”  
洛基睁大了双眼，愣了愣。他抿紧了唇，不说话。  
索尔深知这个Omega的真心话有多么难撬开。所以他选择放弃继续诘问上面这张。  
他张嘴咬了Omega的乳头一口作为回报，接着彻底，挤入了Omega的子宫。  
洛基张大了嘴，往后昂起了长颈，他像是想要发出长绵的叫喊，可那种无法用语言直白描述的感觉已经夺走了他的声音，甚至包括呼吸。  
他的双腿哆嗦着，在接下来每一次Alpha深入到那里的攻击里，都闭上双眼流下眼泪。这些眼泪远非痛苦的证明。事实上，他已经得到了过度的刺激，甚至远超他能承受的限度。除了这些眼泪以外，他几乎没有办法能表现出更多现在此刻，作为一个Omega他能得到的快感极致。  
“我知道了，我知道了！”他最终还是无法继续忍耐。Alpha的强势几乎打碎了他所有的坚持。洛基打着哆嗦，露出濒临崩溃的表情，他的眼眶通红，吸着鼻子却还要继续给出凶狠、威胁的目光。  
索尔更深地挺入了一次，声音变得严厉而威严，“知道什么？”  
洛基漂亮的眼睛里接着流出眼泪，被过度的快感逼得啜泣，他无力地攀伏在Alpha坚实的臂膀上，修长的双腿蜷缩在索尔的怀里，有些泣不成声，“我……”他咬牙，“我愿意被你标记……”他抽噎了一声，却从狼狈后头露出狠厉、记仇的表情，“我……我想要你操我……直到、直到……”  
在索尔技巧熟稔的逼迫下，他低泣着说完最后一句，“操我……直到……我怀孕为止……”  
索尔从喉咙里发出一声低沉的笑声，他细致地抚摸洛基的身体，沉重而耐心地操开Omega的生殖腔。在Omega难以适应的哭噎声里，他给予一个个安抚的亲吻。  
接着，耐心、长久地射精。  
在从未被人踏足过的土地被Alpha的结强行撑开时，Omega终于哭出了声。  
他不想要被标记，不想要服从于一个Alpha，更不想为一个国王生下孩子。  
可他总是一次、一次故意地踩踏成年人的底线，以为自己还拥有孩子的特权，可以任性到做出所有的恶作剧而不被惩罚。  
他讨厌这个Alpha，哪怕他现在正抱着自己耐心温和地安抚。他仇恨这整个王国，哪怕发情期将会让他变成一个在森林里甚至会向动物求欢的婊子。他想要让这个Alpha得到惩罚，哪怕这一切全由他咎由自取。  
他将抓住一切的可能，只为把这个男人推下高高的权力悬崖。  
洛基这么想着，接着对Alpha张开了自己那张总不饶人的嘴。  
他迷乱地与国王接吻，抓乱了国王梳得齐整的长发，微微痉挛着度过刚才高潮的余韵。他迫切地握住国王的手去抚摸自己的身体，用手按着男人的后脑勺督促他快点用唇舌爱抚他的乳头。他用双腿在国王的腿间笨拙却迫切地磨蹭，希望快点进入下一轮的性爱。  
是的。是的。他会报复。  
终有一天。  
索尔并未察觉到他的这份报复心。  
也正如，洛基对自己身上的这个男人，已经对他产生了何种的占有欲一无所知。  
回过神来时，索尔刚好离开那截皎洁的脊背，如今上头的淤痕更深，留下一个个看了就叫人明白的，被宠爱过的特征。  
“我很期待。”他把Omega的双腿也搬上马背，沉迷地抚摸这具背着他倚躺的身体。索尔总是很宽容，包容的底线放得很低很低。但他同样拥有底线。  
对于这个行走在他底线边缘的小家伙，比起一个国王宽厚的体谅，他则更偏向一个Alpha的偏激与蛮横。  
他扳过Omega的下巴，在他湿漉漉的眼睛上留下一个吻，“我很期待在我的参与下，你还会成长到怎样更夺目的程度。”  
快蜕皮吧。  
他如此期待。

 

*：《马背上的戈黛娃夫人》。相关的故事有多个版本。


	3. Chapter 3

当杀手进入国王的书房时，并未看到他的目标。  
一个年轻貌美又警锐的Omega坐在属于国王的位置上，只穿了一件宽松而半透明的睡衣，在宽大的红丝绒高背椅上漫不经心地翻书，姣好的身体曲线在午后的日光下头若隐若现。他抬头转向杀手藏匿的方向，露出一个带着几分邪气的笑容：“噢，所以他现在换你来取悦我了。”  
杀手这个职业基本只能由Beta组成，而即使如此，杀手也在一瞬间闪过了许多旖旎的念头。他并非从未见过Omega。但其一，从审美角度上，他对坚决的拒绝并没有一定的自信；其二，人们总是对所谓“王室乱七八糟的卧室秘闻”抱有巨大的好奇心。现在这份好奇正在“杀死”他。  
在把刀架上Omega纤长的脖子，并听他讲了一通恶趣味的小把戏后，杀手意识到，所谓的“取悦”仅仅指的是扮演一个玩具。  
一个多么傲慢、高高在上、读不懂形势的Omega。被人用刀架在脖子上时，还满脸笑容地要求对方配合他一同暗杀自己的丈夫——他的目标、这个王国的国王，就有如过去年代专以看奴隶被野兽撕碎模样为乐的贵妇人。  
“你还在犹豫什么！”他被杀手的沉默弄得不耐烦，屈指敲了好几下椅子扶手，明显属于善于看穿人心还热爱玩弄的那种难缠类型——杀手现在开始对那位国王投以敬意，“你以为你能随随便便就接近他？还是说，你，一个身高甚至还比不过我，隐藏技巧拙劣，拿匕首的姿势糟糕透顶的杀手耻辱，竟自以为能就这么跳出来直接杀死那个野蛮至极的Alpha？”他敷衍地鼓了两下掌，“你一定是想要用眼神杀死他。如果你能做到的话，我能高兴三天。”  
“不要误会，这是个很高的赞赏。”  
杀手简直想翻一个白眼，并在他那张漂亮的小脸蛋上刻一个大大的“bitch”。  
“之前我并不明白为什么这样一个深受热爱的国王也开始在我们的目标榜单上占据前位。”杀手看向这个嚣张自大、除了脸以外似乎没有地方能讨人喜欢的Omega，“在看到你后，我明白了。”  
洛基扬了扬手，嘴唇往下不经心地弯了弯，“还不算晚。”  
“所以你要不要和我合作？”  
杀手震惊地看他，“凭什么？我可以轻易地杀死你，而我的雇主甚至可能反而奖赏我更高的价钱。而你——”他用刀比划一下，“居人篱下，在这个位置上，居然还想和我谈条件。”  
他想要翻白眼。  
洛基替他做了这个表情。  
“你还没有发现？”这个Omega罕见地与一个轻狂、轻蔑的自恋狂表情相称。杀手有几分明白为什么哪怕这个Omega看起来就像一个现实的“妖后”再世，他们曾经睿智、禁欲的国王却依然心甘情愿地从王国的各处为他搜罗漂亮的宝石绸缎。  
“你想要刺杀这个王国可能是有史以来最强大的Alpha——不情愿地说。但这意味着你唯一的机会只在我的身上。用我去接近他，威胁他，杀死他，而我们彼此都能得到想要的。”  
“即使你这么说——你的尸体也拥有一样的作用。”  
“好吧好吧。你的智力显然并不适合做我的同盟。”洛基再度翻了个白眼，双腿蜷缩在椅子里，给自己摆了一个舒适的姿势，昂高自己的脖子，“动手吧。”  
杀手迟疑了几秒钟，接着做出了自己的决定。  
在他举起刀的下一秒，他终于意识到之前那些冗长的“合作”“取悦”到底真相为何——  
在他被暴怒的Alpha踩在地上，卸下双臂时，他看见那个Omega真正愉悦地笑了起来。  
“噢，”他眯着眼笑了笑，“你真的不知道那条规则是吧。”  
赶来的侍卫接手了国王的工作，而国王则走上台阶，紧张地看Omega依然毫无损伤的脖子，然后一脸怒火地瞪着杀手——杀手终于翻完了那个白眼：好像他真的伤害了这个满嘴谎言的小混球似的。  
Omega从国王的披风里探出半边身子，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“刺杀国王你也许可以活下来，亲爱的，可你唯独不能对我举起刀。”  
“鉴于你现在和之后将得到的刑罚，我向你保证，我会为此高兴整整一周。”  
杀手现在严重悔恨上一刻自己顺着Omega的胡话认真说下去，而不是抓紧时间在他的心脏上刻下“evil”的错误决定。  
而这个错误显然是致命的。  
这个Omega能被取悦的途径和其他人以为的远远不同。他想。之所以国王大肆掏私库购买珠宝钻石或是漂亮衣服的理由，或许正有为了转移这个Omega令人发指的恶趣味的注意之意。  
只是他了解得太晚了。  
国王和他的Omega都不愿意在他的身上投以注意。或者说，Omega还想要继续旁观一场残酷的刑罚，而Alpha的紧张却只是打断他的兴致，让他不得不不耐地任由国王在自己的身上到处检查哪里有伤口。  
“如果我没有碰巧赶来，你就打算这么放任他刺死你是吗？”索尔严厉地质问，“刚刚到底发生了什么？”  
洛基啧了声。就好像Alpha会放任他一个人待着多长时间似的。  
全国的人都知道他们的国王对这个不知从哪出现的Omega有多么紧张，正如在流言里，他们形容这个Omega就仿佛形容一个白雪公主的后母，或者是那个每天都要杀死两个少女，用其鲜血来保持青春的可怕伯爵夫人——正好洛基的形象也与那个传说相似：当她在夜晚出现时，黑色的长发如夜妖，眼眸流转间勾魂动魄，修长白皙的身体裹在华贵的绸缎里，在月光下夺走人们的所有注意。  
索尔表情严肃，显然又打算开始一场对年轻人的认真教导，以让他知晓下一次绝不能再让自己处于危险处境——最好时刻待在他的身边，仿佛一个连体婴。  
好像我没有及时在你赶到之前住嘴讨论那个小阴谋似的。难道我闻不到你侵略性强得就像文学夸张似的信息素吗？洛基不耐烦地撇了撇嘴。  
“说实话！”国王在向他命令注意力。  
“你不是看到了？”洛基摊开手做无奈状，“我在这儿只顾着看书——正如你要求的。他闯了进来，把刀放在我的脖子上，说了好长一通我是怎样把他们的国王诱惑进了深渊——我们都知道事实正好相反，”他脸不红心不跳地解释，“然后他就想这么杀死我。”  
国王的神情变得有几分松动。或许在心底里，他自己也认为眼前的这个Omega的确有值得被人暗杀的理由。  
那么现在就要进入另一堂课程：他得教会洛基尽可能随时都不要离开他的视野，保持被保护，同样重要的是，不搞事的乖顺状态。看在对所有人着想的份上。  
洛基叹了口气，望了望天花板，然后——  
他攀上了国王的臂膀，给了国王一个能充分挑起情欲的深吻——多谢国王这一年来坚持不断的教导，他现在经验十足。  
在这个吻结束后，索尔举起一根手指在洛基眼前，表示警告，“不。别以为你每次这么做都能奏效。”  
“是吗？”洛基眼带不以为意的笑意，昂着下巴解下了身上的睡袍，他又在底下什么都不穿——第一百…也许是一百万次。  
索尔眼色一沉。  
一如既往。他决定把教训留在床上。  
国王需要自制力吗？也许。理应。  
Alpha在面对自己标记的Omega时需要理智吗？  
他迅速脱下衣服，让彼此都变得赤裸。  
像我们曾提过千次百次的，洛基依然很年轻。  
在来到王宫快一年后，他还能用一个“男孩”的词来形容。  
男人多半这样。除了恋童癖热衷的孩子以外，更青睐合法范畴内年轻漂亮的身体。他们的皮肤光滑紧致，四肢纤长，乳头青涩而鲜少被爱抚，私处缺乏抚慰却又渴望得到。年长的男人更是如此，好像他们能从他人的年轻中攫取到让自己重回青春的力量似的。  
在他们的做爱里，占据上风的往往是索尔。他更有力，更有技巧，面对一个在情欲燃烧时基本只能软着腿呻吟的Omega时，拥有百分百不容反抗的力量。  
但偶尔也有洛基拥有主权的时候，比如在最开始的时候。  
国王的Omega总爱发号施令。而国王乐意给他一定程度的满足，哪怕发号施令就是作为一个国王人生中最主要的部分。  
瞧瞧他的小Omega。索尔曾暗自心笑。在Omega中的强大只是Alpha眼中的弱小，意志算不上坚定，还总想着凭借依靠他人与背叛对方那通歪门邪道，最擅长的是那一肚子坏水和一张巧舌如簧的嘴，最大而唯一的目标竟然是当一位国王。  
他并不介意满足洛基的这一目标——仅在床上。  
现在他开始命令了：“自己摸给我看。”洛基往后坐在椅子上，依然全身赤裸，昂高他傲慢的尖下巴。  
索尔挑了挑眉，“除非你同时这么做给我看。”  
洛基并不把这个当成刁难。相反，他对自己的身体拥有自信，对自己的魅力拥有自觉。在有些时候，索尔能清楚地感受到他那份并不多加掩饰的自恋心理。  
——多么矛盾。一个缺爱的孩子却同时是个傲慢的自恋狂。  
洛基开始抚摸自己的下体，并发出煽情的呻吟。在索尔毫无保留的“课堂”上，他充分学会了怎样更好地挑逗男人，尤其是他唯一的锻炼对象——他的老师。  
索尔同样也不介意在自己的Omega面前自慰。他深知当一个Alpha的性欲燃烧起来时，会释放出怎样让Omega情不自禁的信息素。这种事情不过是前戏的一种。  
他看到Omega的下体变得柔软湿润，当他把手伸过去时，里面已经湿热得不成样子，几乎是在一瞬间就娇柔地裹紧了他的手指。  
索尔把他抱起来放在他平常办公的桌面上，俯身在Omega的肩胛骨上留下新的痕迹。哪怕是最厌恶洛基的人也无法否认他从下颌到锁骨那一段惊人的美。在日光下，它们白得像是半透明，纤细而显得脆弱，柔韧而显出诱惑。  
通常情况下，索尔能轻易地利用自己的大力道在Omega身上留下深刻的痕迹，但他总能克制得很好。只是先前洛基刻意挑逗的自慰行为完全挑起了他的欲火。他想他可以在最后进入时不让自己和大部分Alpha那样粗鲁得有如强暴，但在前戏部分他应该能被允许放纵一些。  
所以他抚摸洛基的后颈，紧贴在他的耳边警告：“我不想真正伤到你，所以，做个乖孩子。”  
洛基诧异地看了他一眼，露出一个嘲讽的笑容：他们都知道，乖孩子从来就不属于“洛基的人生选择”之一。  
所以他也半真半假地顺着开玩笑：“除非你让我来当国王。”  
“我不明白戴王后的王冠和戴国王的王冠有什么区别。”  
你当然不知道。你还是个胚胎的时候就已经是板上钉钉的下任国王了。洛基翻了个白眼——为此他被惩罚性地捏了一下乳头。  
洛基怒气冲冲地咬在了索尔的脸上作为回敬，然后在索尔“嘶”了一声想要发脾气的时候，又用一双楚楚可怜的眼睛看他，“我只是想让所有人都知道你是我的。”他全身赤裸地、像条毒蛇般地在索尔的身下滑动、贴紧、讨好，“我每天只能待在书房和寝宫，难过地想又有什么漂亮的Omega想要接近你。”  
他们都知道这个回答的虚假性。  
索尔不再说话。  
经过一年的相处，现在他充分地什么才是正确的“教导”方式。  
这个人，简而言之，就是个越宠越反着来，成日蹬鼻子上脸的小混蛋。  
你只能——  
教训。  
索尔用力揉弄着Omega圆翘的臀部，俯身咬住了Omega侧颈上的腺体。他像头正在狩猎的狮子。  
这股像是要咬破他喉咙，再把他吞吃入腹的感觉过于深刻，让洛基不禁流出了受到刺激与恐惧的眼泪。他不情愿地被乳头上传来的刺激弄得瑟缩，下面的阴茎硬得就像块铁——他一味说服自己这只是出于Omega的本能，但他还是张大了双腿，渴望地磨蹭Alpha的腰部，希望他能快点满足自己所谓的“本能”。  
在进入Omega的时候，索尔低声笑道：“你真是个小哭包是吧？”  
洛基被内部突然的扩张弄得哽咽了一声，尽管就连呼吸似乎都变得艰难，却也不忘双眼通红地低吼道：“闭嘴！”  
他的凶巴巴很快被Alpha撞击得粉碎。  
洛基的柔韧性很好，基本能满足所有的姿势，但不管是哪种，到最后都会变成现在这样——他就像一只水母、章鱼，或是其他什么柔软又黏人的家伙，把自己的全身拼命缠绕在Alpha的身上，极其不情愿地、比任何人都深地体会到他们国王强大的腰力。  
他有时呻吟得正如一个标准的Omega——声音又软又媚，模糊的语句全是哀求和讨饶；有时尖叫得像个让人头痛的小女孩，中间间隔是变得低沉沙哑的喘息；有时变得骂骂咧咧，就像街道小巷常能见到的小流氓，意志不坚、胆子不大，却又只在嘴上拼命逞能，这时候他得到的冲击和惩罚会变得更多——而他再开始扮演一个合格的好Omega。  
他很快被Alpha送上高潮的边缘。然后年长的Alpha停了下来，认真道：“现在说，你今天做错了什么？”  
洛基愤恨地踢着腿，像个被抢走玩具而怒气冲冲的幼儿园小孩。  
他半点都不明白为什么大家都觉得索尔的性格远好过他的——好像这个该死的国王从来不做那些报复的事似的。尽管在程度上远远不同，但洛基坚定地说服自己，这从本质上来说就是一样。  
他怎么知道自己做错了什么？——他每天都有做错事情。  
但他哪次又没有被Alpha硬逼着承认错误和付出代价了？  
如果他现在手边有一把刀——他日后一定会有的一把，一定会毫不犹豫地捅进这个禽兽的身体。  
他张嘴咬住了国王的耳朵，用尖利的犬牙撕磨了两下，“操我！”他像个什么小疯子、性瘾者似的催促。  
尽管自己也已经到了边缘地步，但Alpha并不愿意就这么纵容这个年轻又危险的家伙。“你知道正确的回答。”  
“哦，”他明显带着笑意地补充，“除了你那通国王的大话。”  
洛基恶狠狠地捶打国王坚实的臂膀，牙齿咬得很紧，接着又被Alpha捏住下巴强硬地分开，再伸入自己的舌头。  
他们像是每一次做爱都必须充满这些血腥、逼迫、嘲讽与命令的戏码不可。可洛基认为原因全在索尔身上。  
他当然想当国王。为什么他不能？就因为他多了个子宫？看在神的份上！  
索尔假装自己没有看到Omega愤恨的眼神。他不知道洛基为什么会误解当国王就意味着被所有人热爱，但这并不妨碍他在了解到这份事实后对他投以怜爱。  
——当然，还有更多的教训。  
已经有些日子索尔没有完全进入Omega的生殖腔，但即便如此他也能轻易地让后者啜泣着求饶——鉴于他是个现存最强大的Alpha，而洛基、洛基是个连女Beta都打不过的“非体力担当”。  
索尔挺腰，撞在洛基生殖腔的入口。  
洛基满怀泪腔地尖叫了一声，总是不安分的身体变得紧绷而老实。  
这种方法几乎每次都有效果，而洛基就是学不会教训。  
他被撞击得流下眼泪，指甲陷入了Alpha后背的肌肉，“太…太快了……”他哭着埋怨Alpha的力度和深度，他来回摇头，好像这样就能躲开Alpha的攻伐，可实际他被紧紧地抱在Alpha的怀里，不管怎样挣扎都只是徒劳。  
“求你……求你……”他在Alpha的怀里哭泣。他的生殖腔比一般的Omega更深，却正好合适国王天赋异禀的长度，可在他这方面来说，被开发到这个深度除了极大的刺激以外，还有巨大的恐惧。就好像他的内脏都可能在下一秒被戳穿似的。  
他把脸埋在索尔的颈窝里哭得可怜兮兮——一半真心，一半为了骗到同情。  
“不，”索尔再一次看穿他的诡计，坚持问道，“今天你做错了什么？”  
明明他已经学会了及时投降、适时背叛，可在索尔面前，他总像个不长记性的小孩似的，每次都要到了最后才想起“妥协”这回事来。  
“我错了……”洛基吸了吸鼻子，漂亮的眼睛变得水汪汪，结结巴巴地告饶，“我不该……不该……在有人想杀我的时候……什么都不做……”  
噢。至于真相。  
——从来不在他的选择之列。  
索尔看出了一些端倪，但他知道今天依然最多只能到达这条限度。所以他喟叹着，纵容地，吻住了那张骗子的嘴，把他高潮的喊叫堵在了嘴里。  
再一次，洛基重复哭哭噎噎着求饶，骂骂咧咧地求操的过程。  
正如索尔每次都会顺着他脱下的“鱼饵”往上爬，他也同样永远记不住一个简单的故事——“狼来了”，永远都重复着“惹怒”“勾引”“被花样百出地操到崩溃”“别扭地短暂和好一段时间”的过程。  
不能说索尔不完全享受这个——鉴于这个过程还并非是会造成损害的类型。但为了避免有什么他无法承受的结果发生——比如Omega像刚才被一个杀手用刀架住脖子，索尔决定采取一种最好能一劳永逸的方法。  
“你知道在我们的孩子出生后会怎样吗？”索尔捏着洛基的小尖下巴，直直看进他哭得通红的眼睛里，“我会让你每天给他背‘狼来了’的故事，直到你就连做梦都能默写出它的每一个字。”  
洛基狠狠地嗤笑一声，“谁要生你的孩子？我……”他被索尔隐晦而带有笑意的眼神弄得有些紧张，下意识地皱眉，“你看什——”  
“你觉得呢？”索尔在他耳垂上轻咬了一口。  
“不！不可能！我不会——该死！”洛基一把推开他，怒气冲冲地往床下走去。  
索尔一把抓住他的手腕，把他重新抱回怀里，有些懒洋洋地摸着他的后颈，笑道：“晚了。”  
现在好了。现在真是完美极了！  
被Alpha抱在怀里的Omega半眯着眼睛，掩饰自己满腔的怒火与不甘。  
现在他不仅要谋划着杀掉自己的Alpha，夺走他的王冠，同时这还意味着他正在谋划一场对自己未来孩子父亲的暗杀。  
……不过仔细想来也没什么不好。  
归根到底，一个Omega无论多么有野心、有能力，在其他人的眼中，他所获得的成就永远都比不上他身体里的那个子宫。  
有一个名正言顺的王位继承人的孩子将更有利于完成他的野心。  
年轻的洛基开始畅想那副场景：一个有史以来最有野心的Omega，在自己年幼的孩子、下任国王的遮掩下真正窃取了整个王国的权力。这个世界上最邪恶、最有权势的……寡妇——他讨厌这个词，但并不介意成为这个。  
这一切岂非有一种讽刺性的美感？  
满怀一通恶毒的小心思，洛基在正畅想着今后还要生多少孩子的国王怀里露出了一个甜美的笑容。他百般讨好地亲吻自己的Alpha，真心实意地喟叹：“我高兴极了。”  
国王看着他眉眼间和最初相遇时几乎一模一样的狡猾，默不作声地笑了笑，给了他一个回吻，“我也一样。”


End file.
